Timelords best friend
by CaptainXena-Mation
Summary: so the doctor has had MANY companions over the years, but none of them have been, say PETS (k-9 doesnt count) what happens when the doctor aquires a pet dog (a real one) and what trouble do the pair get into... becuase we all know dog is mans best friend, but dog is timelords greatest love.
1. picking up the new companion

Timelords best friend.

**So, this is probably gonna be a really stupid story, but I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Even after a thousand years of time travel, the doctor couldn't dismiss it, the eyes boring up at him, the mostly-white-but-with-black-and-a-bit-of-brown fur, the ears sticking up on full alert, and the tail, wagging at 100 miles an hour. That, the doctor thought was ADORABLE.

"How much for the little one?" the doctor asked.

"20 dollar, he the runt" the slightly gruff looking stall owner said

The doctor stood for a moment, thinking, he never carried money on himself but he couldn't just abandon such an adorable jack Russell puppy.

"How about this" the doctor pulled a golden ring from his pocket, he thought it belonged to the next king of England, but you can never be sure "real diamonds." The doctor said, trying to hypnotise the store owner into agreeing.

"okay, I give you" the store owner said, ripping the ring from the doctor's hand, he carefully passed the doctor the dog, and then started doing what appeared to be some kind of, happy dance.

The doctor carefully carried his new dog, back to his TARDIS, unaware of how difficult it really is to take care of a dog…

**SO, did you like it? I have to know, PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE review, I love them almost as much as I love my fandoms, but not quite…**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Clara, Meet my new not yet named dog

**Thank you to my followers, I think I have two of you. BIG SHOUTOUT TO YOU GUYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much/more than the last one.**

As the doctor opened the TARDIS doors, he felt his new dog wriggly in his hands, it barked twice.

"I know, dimensionally transdenmentcal" the doctor replied (he speaks dog) the doctor placed his dog on the ground and it immediately trotted off, down the hallway, were it immediately goes and pees on the floor, the doctor sighs as he thinks he'll have to clean it up, fortunately the TARDIS steams up that area of the floor and the mess disintegrates. Of course, as this is happening, the dog is trotting away, into a nearby bedroom.

"DOCTOR WHAT THE HECK IS DOG THIS DOING ON MY BED?!" Clara yelled, the doctor forgot she was here, he had meant to drop her home last night but apparently the TARDIS beds were warm and comfy, she was going home for breakfast.

"He's um, mine!" the doctor confirmed "my new dog"

"Oh" Clara replied, confused "what's his name then?"

**I apologise for this chapter being so short, but anyway I NEED DOG NAMES, the next chapter is naming them so if you could all make suggestions of names in reviews that would be great, I think it will be like a COMPETITION suggest a dog name in your review and the best one will be the name I give the dog, and if nopony enters, I'm gonna have to call it something boring like Spot or Lucky or worse, Fluffy…**


	3. Dogtor who? (get the pun)

**HELLO! And thank you all who entered the naming competition! I have tried to include at least one of everypony's ideas, congratulations to****adorkablealyssa**** who won the naming competition, also thank you to ****Noodle Fanatic ****who suggested I named the dog something ironic, well I did, and you are about to find that out…**

"His name…" the doctor said, he hadn't even thought of naming this dog!

"He has to have a name doctor!" Clara said, trying to inform the doctor of usual dog ownership rules

"Can you help me name him?" the doctor asked

"Okay, how about, Scruff?" Clara asked

"No, too common" the doctor replied

"Okee dokee Loki… how about Doglek, like dalek but a dog?"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?! NAMING A DOG AFTER THE MOST BRUTAL CREATURES IN THE GALAXY!"

"Okay, so that's a no… Theeta?"

"No, to similar to my old nickname…"

"Chance"

"Oh, that's pretty, not for a boy though"

"What about… Bear!"

"NAMING A DOG BEAR?!"

"Yeah it's what people do, make it sound ironic, you know?

"I suppose, it's quite nice… yes, that will do it, this dogs name is Bear"

"BEAR THE DOG" Clara exclaimed

"Ruff, ruff, woof, bark!" Bear said

"He says he like it!" the doctor said, scratching bear behind the ears.

So, that was that… The dog was named Bear, and with that, Bear trotted down the TARDIS hallway, headed for the kitchen…

**SO, do you like it? Please review, I LOVE REVIEWS! (And yes, Chocolatemermaid, Clara did say okee dokee Loki, did that just for you!) oh and I will just say, I apologise if the cover image is causing confusion, this story is set with the eleventh doctor and Clara but Clara will leave soon and it will just be the doctor and his dog!**


End file.
